loving bad so good
by Alpha Wolf kuro
Summary: this is a story of 16 year old dipper pines finally returning to gravity falls after four years but when he gets there he get some shockingly new abilities and meets someone totally knew who will rival his love for even Wendy dipperxwendy, dipperxoc. rated m for later chapters disclaimer i do not own gravity falls i only own this fanfic an my character Jessica
1. Upon My Return

**Fangs**

It was the first day of the new summer dipper and Mabel hadn't been to gravity falls sense they were 12

Now they were 16 and ready to live a little so they decided to go back to gravity falls dipper decided to drive and Mabel decided to take a bus sense dipper had just got his license.

**Dipper pov**

"Aw man I can't wait to get back to gravity falls" he said tugging on his hat

"I miss everyone there even deputy durland he said before yelling out "city boy"

I smiled slightly as I passed a sign that said now entering gravity falls

I arrived at the mystery shack and saw gruncle Stan standing there

I pulled over and drove behind the store to a parking area gruncle stan set up 2 years ago

As I got out the car I hear something rustling in the bushes but paid it no mine as I heard gruncle stan calling me as he walked over

"It has been far too long boy" he said trying to take my wallet while hugging me

"Gruncle stan" I said annoyed

"yes dipper" he said while counting my money behind me

"put my money back in my wallet and back in my pants"

"ok fine" he said handing me my wallet

"good but next time cover your own defense okay" I said holding his wallet

"ahh boy you learned from the best" he said taking his wallet

"come inside dipper Wendy's shift doesn't start for another hour so you're stuck with me"

"why would you assume I wanted to see wendy" I said blushing deeply

"c'mon only and idiot wouldn't know you liked her which brings up the question of how she doesn't know"

"well maybe she's an idiot" I said while laughing with gruncle stan

"im going to start unpacking"

"okay" gruncle stan said walking to his room

Dipper had finished unpacking and an hour had gone by but he didn't notice

As wendy came in she saw a shirtless 16 year old dipper skate boarding in the house

"dipper"!? she said amazed

"huh… ooh hey wendy" he said hopping of the board

"OMG if I knew you were going to turn out like this I would have dated you when you were 12" she said giggling

"yeah mhm… I said looking around and blushing she had walked circles around me checking out every part of me you are like Ricky martin now she said smiling

"yea I guess so raising my arm to scratch my head"

"look at those muscles you're going to make some girl very happy"

she said walking towards the counter as I walked towards the door

"the only girl I want to make happy is you" I said under my breath thinking she hadn't heard me but I was wrong completely wrong she looked at the door as it closed and thought to herself did

"dipper just say what I only dreamed about him saying to me"

outside I was running through the forest clearing my thoughts when I saw a strange little girl crying

"what's wrong little girl I said approaching her she then turned to me and opened her mouth as I looked at her with a confused look she pounced and bit me on the neck just enough to break my skin I felt woozy she said something before I passed out

"only the kindest of spirits are allowed to walk the earth forever be grateful she said as I passed out when I awoke I was still in the forest my skin was pale and I couldn't hear my heart I slammed my hand on my chest feeling for it but there was nothing

And after my panic attack I noticed that I was floating I quickly spazed and hit the floor "need some help" a girl asked

"sure" I said as she pulled me to my feet

"it isn't that hard once you get used to it" she said floating

"what's wrong with us"? he said still freaking out

"calm down hottie you're just a vampire now"

"whoa are you serious"

"as serious as they come you probably thought vampires were a myth right"

"Vampires? Im still stuck on you calling me hot"!

She giggled and rolled her eyes

"My name is Jessica pants try not to laugh at my last name"

She had electric green hair she was wearing a black crop top shirt and a black mini skirt with black and white horizontally striped socks and converse sneakers

Dipper didn't know why but he felt oddly attracted to the girl he just met could It be that he just had a thing for bad girls or was his inner vampire lust?

"well you should probably get home you've been out here for two days"

"what why didn't you wake me"?!

"if I did your body would go into a seizure from the transformation being interrupted"

"ooh well thank the names dipper pines by the way"

"is that why you wear that hat" she said giggling

"is that why you were pants"

"ok fair enough fair enough hey if you ever need help with the vamp thing im always free just call me"

"cool im always at the mystery shack"

the two swapped numbers and dipper ran off at incredible speeds

in shock of his amazing speed he hadn't notice that he ran right into officer blub's and deputy durland's car

"what the"? they said shaking

As they looked out the car expecting to see a bear they merely saw a tired 16 year old

"well look what we got here deputy durland what do you reckon that is"?

"well if im not mistaken officer blub's that a cit….."

Before he could finish dippers hand was through the car holding his tongue

The officers freaked but they were to slow to do anything

Dipper then ran off at super speed he arrived at the mystery shack to see mable sleeping on the table

(She had got here an hour after dipper went missing and looked for him for two days so she had a right to sleep) dipper could here gruncle stan snoring so he walked in casually knowing soos would not be here for a couple of hours when he closed the door he saw the red head wendy

"what you been up to dipper" she said calmly

"umm nothing much he said amazed she didn't care his skin was pale

He looked at himself to see that he was normal looking and wondered if he imagined everything

"excuse me for one minute wendy" dipper went in the bathroom and called jessica

"hello"

"yea jessica it's me dipper"

"what's wrong man"?

"nothing I just wanted to know why my skin is back to normal"

"Ooh our skin only gets like that when were in the sun for too long"

"but you were only there for two minutes"

"wrong I was there the moment you got bit I had to give you blood or you would starve to death"

"what you were the one who bit me and you didn't have to feed me"?

"yes to I bit you and yes again mothers have to take care of their covenants"

"what I did not want to be a part of your house of vampires"

"well there is a way out but it involves heavy lifting a bag and a wooden stake"

"what no I don't want to die well I guess since im in this I might as well make the best of it"

"see I knew you were smart dipper see ya"

"bye"

When he came out of the bathroom wendy was right there

"what the hell wendy are you trying to give me a heart attack"

"a big strong man like you afraid of whittle ole me"

"don't say it like" that he remembered gideon

"well im out for the day" said wendy as she walked through the door she said under her breath but loud enough for dipper to hear

"I love you too"

Dippers eyes widened as he passed out from all the excitement in one day

**Well what do you think my first gravity falls fanfic hope you like**

**As always this is MordoK1d saying peace**

**New poll open to see who dipper should date wendy or jessica**


	2. Choosing

**Choosing**

When dipper awoke he found himself in his bed or rather above his bed he realized the he was floating a couple of feet above his bed he instantly had a spaze attack and fell on his bed causing him to land on poor waddles the little pig then squealed and ran off

"Ahh stupid pig"! Dipper said disoriented and pissed

He then went outside for a jog funny that is the same exact thing that got him into this mess

He saw jessica by a tree petting a squirrel

"hey jessica"

"ooh what up dipper and you don't have to call me jessica call me jessi or mom"

"wow that last one was kind of weird but im here to learn" he said eager

"alright then let's get to it little dipper"

"don't call me that"!

The two spent hours training together working on flying, floating, drinking blood, super human abilities, and the whole hypnosis thing unaware that wendy saw the whole thing (she had saw dipper leave the shack and she wanted to talk but this was way better

"see ya mom" dipper said winking and walking off

"see ya dipper" she said flying away

"dipper that was so cool" wendy said coming from behind a tree

"wendy….. what are you doing here"?!

"I wanted to talk to you but you ran to fast so I followed"

"what did you see how much did you see"?!

"I saw everything and surprisingly only have one question"

"well can you ask it at the mystery shack im pretty beat" he said fake yawning

"ok" the two started to walk off into the setting sun and as they came upon the mystery shack dipper expected wendy to blurt out her question at any moment but she respectfully waited until they got inside

"Ok wendy what's the question" dipper said rolling his eyes

"how long have you been a vampire & can you make me one"?

"Since yesterday and I don't know I have to check with mother"

"your mothers a vampire"?

"what….? No I meant the girl who turned me I don't even know how hold on I'll ask her"

"ooh cool so do you guys have some psychic link or something"

"No I have her phone number like a normal person"

"ooh" wendy said feeling a little embarrassed

***Ring….. Ring…. Ring….**

"Hello"

"hey jessica its dipper"

"what did I say about the jessica thing"

"R… right sorry mom I just needed to know can I turn somebody"

"well sure you can but only if you really trust them"

"ok… great but how do I do it"

"just sync your teeth in and try to eject your venom"

"cool thanks mom"

"any time my young prince"

"also one last thing"

"yea what is it"

"do you ahh….. I don't know one to catch a movie or something"

"dipper pines are you asking your mother out on a date"

"please don't say it like that"

"okay and sure how about Saturday"

"sure Saturday sounds great see you then"

***Beep***

"Okay wendy I found out how to turn you" he said turning around excited

"cool man let's get this over with" she said rolling up her sleeve

"ahh wendy"

"yea dipper it has to be on your neck & you're going to be asleep for two days"

"what are you serious"?!

"completely an utterly that neck thing is kind of kinky"

"I don't mind that it's the sleep dipper the sleep"

"that's not even the worse part I have to feed you blood mouth to mouth style"

"WHAT"! (in Wendy's mind she thought my first kiss with dipper and I won't be awake for it)

Ok let's do this"! she said undoing the top button of her collar

"alright" dipper said

as he lunged on to her neck she let out a sexual moan and ejected her with the venom

the instant he withdrew his teeth she fell to the floor he then took her downstairs to the basement and put her in gruncle stans joke coffin (from the episode summerween) he chuckled at the irony and texted jessi a pic with the words

"isn't that hilarious"

jessi then texted back

"Lolz you are so lame ditch your new daughter and come hang"

"cool I will be right there" he texted while closing the coffin after closing the coffin

He super sped off and arrived at jessi's house

"yo jessi"

"hey son" she said standing up and hugging him

"so what should we do?"

"hmm… we could fly around and scare people"

"ok let's do that"

The two vampires flew around all of gravity falls terrorizing the citizens

When they finally got tired they came back

Laughing hysterically

"did you see that one guys face I thought he was going to pee his pants" jessi said laughing

"that's because he did pee his pants" dipper said laughing even harder

The two stopped laughing and stared at each other's face awkwardly and moved slowly closer together

They were now so close their noses were touching

dipper then kissed jessi passionately and she kissed him back but quickly pulled away

"what do I have bad breath or something"

"dipper you don't breathe but it's not that before we can date I need to promote you to head male of the house"

"really that's cool so how many kids do we have"

"including that girl you showed me one" she said upset

"hey it's cool I know we can get more in fact I have on in mind right now"

"I'll go get her after this make out session"

jessi simply rolled her eyes as she put an amulet on dipper

"what's this"?

"it's the amulet that show you have a family any vampire that kills another one has to take his covenant into consideration before killing him it might save your life one day" She said

kissing him passionately

"I am digging being a vampire" dipper said

Ten minutes later he left to go feed wendy he freaked when he saw the coffin open and the body missing he found out that soos took her to the hospital when he found her in there

Dipper ran to the hospital to see wendy on a hospital bed in her room dying of thirst he also saw they had a blood bag hooked up to her he quickly removed the tube from her arm covered the end with gum an stuck the tube sideways on her teeth as to not cause a mess he then turned off the light and left

**This is your punishment for not voting he will end up with jessi unless you vote voting is still open do what is right and vote**

**Please rate favorite and follow and as always this is MordoK1d saying peace**


	3. The Family

**If only**

**Sense I just woke up feeling extra lazy I thought I might as well type so here is chapter 3 to loving bad so good and guys wendy is not dead she is just asleep from becoming a vampire like dipper Well what are you waiting for….. Read!**

The next morning dipper awoke to see his room was filled with nothing but blackness and he was all alone (Mable had to go back home she had to do an essay for college entry and she didn't want to miss it but she'll be back)

"Ooh man my head hurts" dipper complained standing up holding his head

When he looked at his phone that said he had a text he quickly looked at it hoping it was jessi

It was but just a simple text saying don't forget about wendy dipper quickly jumped up and looked at the

It was 9 o clock he quickly put on some pants and zoomed out the door smacking gruncle stan on the floor

"sorry gruncle stan" he yelled back

"slow it down next time kid"

"yea sure" he said laughing

He quickly ran through all of gravity falls and by everyone he took sheriff blubs coffee and deputy durland's doughnut

When he arrived he saw the blood bag was empty and wendy was getting skinnier he went in the room and saw a nurse

"hey nurse"! he yelled but as soon as she turned around he caught her in hypnosis

"be a doll and get another blood bag for me"

She quickly walked off and came back with a bag of blood

"now get lost" he demanded as she left Robbie came in

"hey dork what are you doing to wendy"?!

"well if it isn't Robbie knew I would see you eventually"

"back off of wendy right now or I'll kill you"

"no you won't Robbie now leave before I put you six feet under"

"that's it"! he said running at dipper fist clenched and pulled back"

"he punched dippers hard, cold, dead face but dipper didn't even move not one single inch"

"why do you have to make this so difficult Robbie Why?"

"what is up with your skin bro?" he said looking up to see dipper right in front of him

Dipper immediately punched the older boy right into the door which came off its hinges and sent Robbie down the hall luckily no one was on this floor to be hit by the flying looser and door Robbie quickly started crawling back as dipper approached and knelt down to his ear and said

"if you ever come near wendy again I will punch you from the first floor of this building up an through the roof and into lazy Susan's diner"

Robbie then bolted out the door and down the stairs dipper then fixed the door and left seeing as how he fed wendy for the whole day and scared Robbie he decided to head to jessi (Who is no longer mom to him but now wife in vampire terms/or girlfriend in human terms"

"hey jessi you home" there was no reply so he decided to wait for her by laying on her bed he then fell asleep laying in her bed with his feet on the ground (you all know how you come in from school or work tired and sit on your bed and slowly lay back yea that's what this is)

When he awoke his eyes shot open as if something hit him but nothing did he looked down to see jessi laying on top of him and that it was dark outside there were candles lit keeping her room lighted as dipper slid her off gently he stood up and stretched while yawning silently

He then floated out of the window kissing her forehead she quickly grabbed his shirt and slammed him on the bed

"whoa still awake are we"

"it was the kiss of true love that awoke husband" she said as the two started to make out dipper began to take her shirt off

"wait dipper all my friends have told me vampire sex is some really rough shit so are you sure you want to do this"

"as sure as I am in love with you" the two quickly continued and had rough (and I mean rough)

Vampire sex

It was morning when jessi awoke but dipper wasn't there but there was a note she quickly grabbed it hoping dipper hadn't just used her for sex it read

Sorry about bailing like that but I wanted to see wendy/or daughter when she finally awoke be back soon breakfast on the counter love dipper 3 she merely giggled and looked at the counter there was a pack of blood she grabbed it and quickly stuck her teeth into it holding her head up high and giggling

At the hospital wendy opened her eyes and saw the sight she had wanted dippers adorable cut face she sat up to realize that she was floating

"what the hell"! she screamed while falling

Dipper quickly caught her and simply replied

"welcome to the land of the living miss corduroy"

"lame" she said pushing him off of her

"where am I"?

"you're in the hospital soos found you in the coffin I put you in"

"wow cliché much"

"hey it was so funny at the time anyways I think it time you met your covenant mother"

"what about my covenant father she said"

"Ooh you already met him"

"really she said who is it"

"you've known him sense he was twelve"

"she looked at dipper you're the covenant father"?!1

"yep got the amulet to prove it" he said flashing the amulet

"but enough about that let's go to your mom's house" dipper grabbed her and flew off

"can I fly"? wendy asked

"yea sure we all can but do you know how"

"yea I think so I watched you train remember" she said letting go of dipper and flying by herself

"This is so cool"! she said

"well don't get to comfy there's the place down there" he said while diving down wendy quickly followed

As they stopped in front of the door dipper opened the door to see jessi writing in a book

"hey dipper"

"hey jessi I would like to introduce you to your new daughter" he said pointing at the door frame

And in came wendy pale from being in the sunlight just now but quickly regaining color

"hello wendy" jessi said sticking her hand out

Wendy shook her hand but was quickly pulled into a hug

Wendy simply hugged back as jessi was crying

"what's wrong jessi" dipper said standing up fast

"nothing im just so happy that I finally have a family to be with for all eternity"

The two simply smiled & laughed but dipper was soon pulled into the hug

As he was trying to resist being hug but the strength of the two girls was too much for him and he was pulled in when stomach growls interrupted the hug everyone looked at wendy and simply laughed

**Aww wasn't that heartwarming now then don't forget to vote if you want a different outcome and please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow once again this is**

**MordoK1d saying peace out **


	4. sitting around

**Console**

**Hey Guys Its MordoK1d and im back with a new chapter im over flowing with ideas right now and I hope you enjoy this chapter and guys don't forget to review**

"So dipper"?

"yea jessi" he said confidently

"I kind of want you and wendy to live with me"

"what…. you don't think that's a big step in our relationship"?

"I think it's something were ready for and of course it's for safety reasons"

"safety how so"?

"there's been a rumor going around about a vampire hunter"

"what like in the movies"?

"yes dipper like in the movies"

Dipper simply started to laugh at the thought of a man dressed

In an all-black trench coat shooting stakes off cross bows and throwing garlic around

But his laughter was short lived as he saw jessi in tears crying and sobbing

"what's wrong jessi"? he said moving closer to the crying girl

"my parents…. *Sniffle* where killed by vampire hunters"

"seriously ooh my god" im sorry he said

"so… you'll move in"?

"o…of course whatever makes you happy"

**(in case anyone wonders why wendys not saying anything it's because she left to go to work an hour ago)**

Jessi wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged dipper then kissed him passionately

"so when do we start dipper asked"? causing a Montague of him moving his stuff from the mystery shack to jessi's house same with wendy which was a good idea cause she got tired of her dad

Yelling at her brothers

Before the two walked into their new house they decided to go eat pancakes at the diner

"so wait the first guy your sister dated was a bunch of gnomes"?

"yea kind of a bummer but what are you going to do about it huh"

"Wow I've always thought you were crazy when you were kids but now I see it's true"

"Hmm I could only wonder what made you change your mind" he said rolling his eyes knowing it was because she was now a vampire

"Well a certain young man bit my neck pretty roughly and dragged me down into a coffin and fed me blood mouth to mouth"

"well not so much with the mouth to mouth part" dipper hadn't told her about the how he hooked her up to the hospitals i.v.

"then how did you feed me"? the red head asked curiously

"well funny story I hooked your teeth into a i.v. blood bag in the hospital"

**Wendy's thoughts**

"Omg this means dipper and me still haven't had our first kiss yet"

"that means there still time but I have to wait until him and jessi aren't dating anymore"

**End Of Wendy's Thoughts**

As she snapped back to reality she saw dipper walking out the restaurant and saying under his breath but loud enough for her to hear

"I love you wendy corduroy"

she simply giggled and went back to eating

Dipper ran off to the house and saw jessi sleeping she was laying on her back with her legs hanging off the bed

He merely flew up and sat on the ceiling trying his best not to wake her (it takes an enormous amount of their energy to sleep while using their powers dipper eyes began to close as he fell of the ceiling and hit the floor when he awoke his eyes through open to see he was in a bed with wendy and jessi sleeping on each side of him he blushed then jumped up

And floated out the window so that he could go and jog but as he got outside he saw his phone said it was 4:15 AM so a walk would be more appropriate and so he did just that he didn't put a lot of effort into his walk just enough to move his legs

When he felt a cold hand on his shoulder it was jessi she had fully jumped on his back

"you're really bad at sneaking outta the house ya know"

"sneak no pfft…. your crazy"

"dipper if I didn't know any better" she began but was cut off

"which you don't"

"I'd think you were keeping something from me"

"what you are obviously still asleep you might need more rest"

"I could say the same to you"

"ooh really how is that"

"you hit the floor pretty hard there buddy want to tell me what happened"

"umm I tripped when I came in the door" he said scrambling for an excuse on not to tell her what really happened

"so how'd you end up on your back?"

"ok… ok I over strained my powers"

"dipper I told you about that shit vampires can die from that"! she said while swinging her body to the front of his

"I know I know especially now that I felt it up close and personal"

"I can't believe you would do that your lucky tomorrow is your special day or I'd kill you"

"well what's my present it's a secret she said while biting her lip just know you're going to die again when you see it"

"These are bold claims" he said with a smirk

"a little birdie told me you also use to like wendy"

"who told you that"? he said gulping

"a bird"

"ooh very funny"

The two went back to the house and had breakfast with wendy who had finally woke up to the sound of their walking

"so dipper you alright" wendy said while yawning

"yea I wish everyone would stop asking about me"

"hey you may be the dad but you're still the youngest"

"actually dippers the oldest technically"

"what"?

"the amulet gives the wearer the memories and ages of every vampire who ever wore it"

"I have been feeling kind of sluggish lately"

"you don't have to where it inside unless we have guest"

And with that he took off the amulet he let out a relieving sigh and stood

"Ooh man that feels good"

"you think that feels good just wait till tomorrow"

"sshh jessi or he'll figure out the present" wendy said

"wait you know what the present is too"?

"you could say were both in on it" the girls said in unison

"I have a feeling this isn't a birthday I'll ever forget" he said smilling

**I know I know it was a short and really girly chapter but It is going somewhere leave in the reviews what you thinks dippers birthday present is and as always favorite, follow and I'll see ya next time this is MordoK1d saying peace **


	5. Birthday

**Im sorry dipper**

**Sorry this took so long guys I have been working on other stories like my lion king story**

**Check it out if you have got the time every view and review counts I have also started a competition reward and challenge will be posted at the bottom**

"wake up dipper"

"what huh whose there"

"wake up dipper"

"alright im up im up what do you want"

"how can you say that dipper"?

"it's your birthday"

"And for some unimaginable reason I wish it to be over already" he said rolling his eyes

"you don't mean that" jessi sad leaning over his bed post

"he had better not" wendy said smirking

"because that'll mean we spent all day decorating for no reason"

"you hear that dipper get off your ass and enjoy your decorations"

"alright… alright im up"

"that's the spirit" jessi said pulling me up and out of bed

When my eyes adjusted to the light I saw purple and green streamers everywhere

With rainbow balloons everywhere and a giant cake on the table that read happy first immortal birthday"

"so what do you think" the two said in unison which was a little creepy

"I think you guys have way too much time on your hands"

"dipper pines you are like the only guy I know who could not careless that two hot girls threw him a party" wendy said angrily

"well I guess that makes me one of a kind" he said right before his stomach growled

"hungry are we" jessi said with a grin

"yea I guess im going to go hunt" he said reaching for his clothes

"don't bother" wendy snapped

"I and jessi scared everything for at least a hundred miles"

"but we did hunt and get blood" jessi said with a evil grin

"but let me guess you won't give it to me unless I complete certain task" dipper retorted

"exactly" wendy said chuckling

"but what if I just take it" he said standing up in his boxers

"don't think that now because you're 17 and a vampire you can take me" wendy snapped back

"yeah and the two of us at once you don't stand a chance dipper

"we'll just see about that" dipper replied grinning and lunging at the girls

They both stood there shocked and wanted to dodge the attack but couldn't dipper was to fast moving at lightning speed he instantly had both girls on the floor he took the blood from them and stood up

"well girls I hope you learned not to come between a man and his blood" he said

Right before being tackled to the ground

"that'll teach you to fuck with me" wendy said while sitting on my back

but her victory was short lived because at that moment I rolled over and flung her off of me to the floor

but then jessi jumped in and it became in all out play fight in the middle of the floor

but after ten minutes I had been pinned down to the floor by two beautiful ladies

I kissed both of them on the lips and said

"my special girls I appreciate everything you do for me and love you both equally"

They both blushed redder then cherries and turned and looked away wendys beautiful always straight auburn hair was now messy and everywhere and jessi's clothes were stretched and

they were each wearing one of my shirts which was too big for them they looked so cute sitting in my shirts that stretched passed their hands and waist all of a sudden many dirty thoughts ran in my mind as I thought of tearing those shirts off of them and fucking them both

And they were well aware of my thoughts of lust and passion because at that moment they through off their shirts and where completely naked my face lit up like a charismas tree decorated with red lights and they both said happy birthday little dipper as they both kissed me

And the sex began it was amazing the most enjoyable thing one man could ever think of dipper was ecstatic even after they had finished three hours later he was the only one still awake dipper and wendy had passed out from the constant strain on their bodies (lol)

Dipper stared at the walls for hours thinking of nothing nut the sex he just had

It was amazing and to the fact that he did it with both wendy and jessi the two girls of his dreams

He knew that now he could finally die happily and he was surprised that jessi was down for a threesome I mean she is a crazy girl and all but would she be willing to share him with wendy

And if so where would this life be taking him and how far until it crashes

**Sorry about the chapter being short and lame guys but I was really tired when I wrote this**

**(did it for you guys) anyways here is the contest the first person to guess my real name gets a fanfic however long they want about whatever they want it about and whoever they want it about written completely by me you can only guess once though so choose wisely here is the one hint you get im named after a constellation leave answer in the reviews challenge inspired by little dipper**


	6. My Heartless Body Can Still Cry

**My Heartless Body Can Still Cry**

**Dippers pov from now on for the rest of the story**

I just awoke from my thoughts to notice a creaking sound at the door I rose from the bed and checked out the sound quietly floating up and noticing that there was a certain blue head missing from the bed

I walked over to the door and opened it to notice my wife hanging from some party streamers

I simply walked over to her and lifted her head but to my dismay she was bleeding and I quickly noticed that it was all over her she was bleeding from everywhere I quickly cut her down and there was a note on her It read

Dear Vampires

I know what you are (well that was kind of obvious dipper thought while rolling his eyes) you see what I can do to you without any of you noticing I want the gift and you will give it to me or I will kill your entire

Family do I make myself clear I hope so meet me at the diner at 6:00 pm don't be late dipper crumbled up the paper and smashed his hand on the floor sending wendy out of the bed

She immediately stood up and looked around she found out what happened after a long detailed explanation we bandaged jessi up and put her in the bed but it was pointless because the minute we closed the door she woke up screaming my name

"DIPPER…. DIPPER.. DIPPER"

"jessi are you alright" I said barging in through the door and to her bedside

"ooh my god I had the craziest dream where this guy tied me up in your birthday streamers and…"

"cut you up" I said cutting her off

"yea but I don't see how you could know that unless it wasn't a dream"

"it wasn't….. im sorry I couldn't protect you" I said while sobbing

"dipper don't cry you had no way of knowing"

"regardless im the house leader and Im responsible that's why I am going to finish this"

"dipper what are you going to do"?

"im going to settle this you and wendy get ready were going out for dinner tonight"

Jessi didn't question this command she simply did as she was told and got dressed she put on a gray tank top and some blue skinny jeans with holes on the knees wendy put on her duck, panda bear, whatever pajama pants on, a shirt that said sucker that was mine and a purple hoodie she also borrowed from me

"let's go you guys" I said and we headed out the door it took us less than ten minutes to get to the diner and we looked around it was 5:40 so we had time to spare we walked in the door and jessi and wendy

went to a booth and sat down and dipper went to a bar stool at the counter he sat there and ordered some coffee

lazy Susan brought him a coffee mug and filled it with steaming hot coffee dipper just sipped it slowly it was now 5:50 and he was on his 3rd cup of coffee he looked around and not noticing until now that all the people in the diner had left and only him, jessi, and wendy were there even lazy susan left she left the key on the table for them to lock up she trusted dipper

ever since she started dating stan

"dipper how much longer" moaned at bored wendy while she laid across the booth seat

"5 more minutes'" I groaned a little annoyed this was the third time she asked that question

"they should be here any minute" said jessi

"by the way jessi" I said a with my curiosity peaked

"yea dip what is it"?

"I meant to ask you did you ever see the guys face"

"no sorry I was in shock that somebody could sneak up on us"

"and again im sorry to both of you about that I should have kept a better eye on you both"

"dipper stop it where both grown women and can take care of ourselves"

"but…"

"awe am I interrupting something"

Everyone looked at the door and saw a hooded figure just standing there dipper looked at his watch and it said 6:00 he immediately looked back at the figure who had now been walking over and sitting next to dipper

"how are you dipper" said the mystery voice

"cut the crap who are you and what do you want"?!

"temper, temper mister pines you wouldn't want me to mess with your family again"

He said while glaring at jessi but she simply turned her head and looked at wendy who was sitting and tapping her finger on the table and popping gum looking bored as ever

"all I want is the gift that you have"

"that is all you bothered my family and called me out here for this I could just kill you and move on"

"or could you" said the voice while moving his hand

I then felt a pain in my hand it was so painful that I couldn't believe what was happening I looked down and saw that he had impaled my hand with a wooden cross that had the long end sharpened to look like a steak I screamed throughout the diner and reached for the cross but the minute my skin came into contact with it I was burned I bared through the pain and pulled out the cross I immediately flung it at a wall and looked at the figure something told me he wasn't expecting me to do that

I slapped him through the wall and into the man test machine that had been rebuilt after manly Dan broke it he was sitting up against the machine the entire I walked over to him and picked him up and removed the stupid black hood from his face to see something I could never believe

"no it can't be why would you do this"?

"because you and your family are living my life"!

I was frozen in shock that the problem I was having was closer to bringing my two worlds together i began to cry at the sight of the person before me

**Dun, Dun, Dun who saw that cliff hanger coming what do you mean you all did ooh well I tried but anyway sorry about taking so long between other stories this and school I have been really tired and to codelizard I admit what I said was on purpose but was also a joke **

**So you guys know the drill R&R & F&F and leave your guesses on who the mystery person is in the comments below (it is not Robbie) but could be anyone other than him even wendys friends tambry and the others well I have said enough **

**once again this is MordoK1d saying peace **


	7. Loss of a friend

**Loss of a friend **

I looked with disgust at what I saw as tears poured down my red cheeks that where mixed with anger, pain, and sadness I wanted to hurl as I saw Mabel's face I pulled myself away from her as I could not believe what I had seen I refused as my fist clenched and my fingers broke my skin causing the red crimson liquid to flow steadily down my fingers and hit the floor

"what do you think you're doing mabel"? asked a confused wendy

"I am taking what's mine none of you should have this life it is rightfully mine"!

"are you fucking kidding me all this over some got dam jealousy"! jessi retorted while standing up and flicking her midnight blue hair from her face with extremely pale hand

"I was the one who was supposed to fall in love with a vampire then he was supposed to turn me into a vampire but no you got to follow my love story word for word"

"WHAT…! first of all me and jessi fell in love after she made me a vampire, second of all I didn't steal what was never yours and third of all you cut up one of my girls over that"

"and if that's not the worst part you have got two vampire lovers while I have none" !

"mabel are you fucking with me is this a bad joke you don't need a got dam vampire lover what happened to that boy you were in love with"

"I dumped his ass when I found out that you were a vampire how could you not tell me and better yet how could you not change me with you"

"because this gift is not his to give and you're unworthy"! screamed jessi

i squatted down and hugged my sister who was sitting on the floor

"im sorry mabel I did this to you" dipper said while sobbing trying to get his words past his tears that had ran down his Rosie red cheeks

"im sorry to dipper because what im about to do can never be fixed"

"what"? dipper said in the ultimate confusion

He then heard a crossbow shot and blood drop and hit the everyone stood there in shock at what just happened no one could believe what just happened and it took dipper the longest to realize it but the minute he saw blue hair he realized that jessi had taken the shot for him

I caught jessi as she fell back and I noticed the crimson liquid mixing with her midnight blue hair wendys eyes widened at the seriousness of the situation as she leaped onto mabel her pinning her and shaking her loose of all weapons (knife crossbow and a steak) dipper held jessi as she slowly died

"jessi how do I save you" dipper screamed

"Un…unfortunately this wound …..Is fatal dipper" she stuttered out while coughing up blood

"n….no jessi you can't die" I tried to say fighting through my streaming tears

"i…its ok dipper I have lived 200 years im ok with dying" she said now crying and coughing

"well im not ok with it and never will be" ! I screamed into the air while holding off the rest of my tears

"the o… only regret I have is that the last time I saw your face was while it was crying" she said while gasping for air but it was her final breath and she knew it and unfortunately so did I. I felt her pulse stop and her eyes began to close and I felt a huge hatred boil inside me

"let's go mabel you're going to jail you crazy person"! wendy screamed to the sick face looking mabel she looked ill in the head

"NO" I said cutting off wendy and causing her to look at me with a surprised face

"she wants this gift so badly she can have it" I said while biting mabels neck injecting her with the venom

"dipper are you crazy she was bad without that. what do you think she'll do now " wendy said in a worried tone but I remained calm and cool

"I said I'd give it to her I never said that I would feed her" wendy eyes grew big as the words left my mouth she couldn't believe I would kill anyone let alone my own twin sister

"what b…but you have to feed me you won't let your own sister die would you dipper"

"after what you've taken from me I would do it a hundred times over this is the end of you mabel pines" I said while glaring down at her most of my body a silhouette and my eyes pure crimson red

I zoomed off and was back within the minute with a coffin in one hand I threw mabel in it and slammed nails into it with my thumb sealing it shut wendy grabbed one half and lifted it up and we zoomed off into the forest and over to a large hole in the floor and we through the coffin in never hesitating

As mabel screamed at us and called us all types of foul names and slammed on the iron coffin trying to break it open we just simply threw dirt on top of it eventually fully covering it up we zoomed back over to the diner as fast as we could and picked up jessi's body I went back to the house with jessi's body while wendy stayed back and cleaned up the mess at the diner

I laid jessi on the bed as wendy ran in the house and we began funeral preparations for our beloved jessi

**Yea I know I know it was kind of half assed and had some weak stuff but I have been really bombed with work lately so don't be too harsh R&R & F&F**

**Once again this is MordoK1d saying peace**


	8. Authors Note

**Alright guys that was the final chapter of loving bad so good if anyone wants to read about jessi's funeral pm me and I'll send you the scene I am starting a new story about gravity falls about dipper falling into a bad of toxic waste and how that effects his life there will be a poll up for anyone who wants to vote on who the love interest should be it could even be tambry**

**Once again this is MordoK1d saying peace**


	9. Another Author's Note

**Sup guy's I know I said the story was done but im going to make an AU to the story where it's no longer vampire's but werewolves this time and the story will be much longer and much more exciting so if you're not too busy it will be called The Blood Moons Tears but it may or may not have jessi because dipper will have already have his powers so will see**


End file.
